


【精神变态日记】交易

by hu541355749



Category: psychopath diary, 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hu541355749/pseuds/hu541355749
Summary: 第十集衍生，徐仁宇想到了一个漏洞，并且想办法遮掩它，这个主意有点恶劣。是不是爱情自由心证。
Relationships: 宇植
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	【精神变态日记】交易

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:《wanna be bad》

I don't wanna go back

Just wanna be bad

“以东植和我的关系，借一亿也没关系啊？”

男人低沉的声音从身后传来，像小猫带着倒刺的舌头，温热地舔过他的后背，让他瞬间就汗毛倒竖。

“不够吗？那是多少，十亿吗？东植是不是被人威胁了啊。”

那声音又带点疑惑，似乎有一点不解。

陆东植落荒而逃。

陆东植至今都对失忆后的生活感到非常疑惑。按日记本上的说法，他是个隐藏在窝囊表象下的精神变态，无论如何也不应该被大家喜爱，不应该成为家人的支撑，最最不应该的就是吸引到徐仁宇理事这样的人。徐理事到底是为什么处处照顾他，甚至大方地想要借他钱，这都让他想不清楚。

直到他手忙脚乱地从朴武硕身边逃走，去赴徐理事的约的时候，他更加疑惑起来。

十亿……是这样简单就能借到的钱吗？

灯光昏黄而暧昧的酒吧仿佛是另一个世界，属于正常人类温暖而柔软的世界。徐仁宇伸手就为他倒上一杯烈酒:“先喝一杯吧。”

陆东植端起酒杯一饮而尽，加了冰块的烈酒像火舌舔过他的食管，瞬间就让他颤抖的手冷静下来，身体也渐渐温暖起来，他的鼻尖都沁出一点汗来——虽然很快这点汗水就被烫手的一行李箱纸币压了下去。

状似不经意地推动了一把他“解决威胁源头的想法”，徐仁宇慢慢地摇晃着酒杯，看着握着酒杯弓着背的陆东植，或许是太过紧张了，他的睫毛都在轻轻颤动。

这家伙虽然是个总在犯傻又窝囊的冤大头，却有一张清秀俊俏的脸，有些被吓到仍然要强自撑住的时候显得格外可怜动人，当然，他那副坚信自己是精神变态的表情也疯狂得讨人喜欢。说身材绝佳倒也谈不上，不过他比自己要矮一些，低头的时候正好可以俯视那双被低垂的睫毛盖住的眼睛，还有瘦得有些过分的腰，他又不合时宜地想到手掌下面微微搏动起伏的胸膛。

徐仁宇品味着唇齿间的酒液，突然想到了另一个漏洞，还有一个十分恶劣的想法:一亿两亿可能还好，直接借给他十亿的话似乎已经超过了正常朋友的范围吧？

要是这样被怀疑了可真是不妙。

“东植啊。”他微微笑起来，非常诚恳，叫住了想要离开的猎物，“你想知道我为什么会借十亿给你吗？”

陆东植果然不动了，他回过头，重新把行李箱放回吧台下方，规规矩矩地坐在了座位上:“……所以是为什么呢？”

嘴角的笑容依然很诚恳，眼神也调整到了最温柔真挚的样子，徐仁宇放下酒杯，伸出手，轻轻覆在陆东植的手掌上，他也微微弓起背，让自己和陆东植对视，看清那双水润的眼睛，低得几乎是呢喃的声音低沉暧昧，完美掩饰了背后充斥着的诱惑和恶意:“……因为我啊，喜欢东植你哦。”

“东植真的非常可爱，这么善良，又这么努力，还帮了我大忙。所以我不知不觉就被东植吸引了。”手指在手背的血管上轻轻滑动，徐仁宇凑到了陆东植的耳边，亲昵地偏头，让呼吸的热气打在他的耳边，不出意料地看见他颤抖了一下，他满意地再往上勾勾嘴角，露出一个恶意的笑容，说的话却毫不相关的深情且充满欲望，“一亿也好十亿也好，不管什么东西，只要东植对我开口，我都会送到你面前。虽然东植可能也不会喜欢我——”

“东植说想要报答我的恩情吧？那么……我想要东植的身体，即使是一次也可以。就当做一次交易，东植觉得如何呢？”

陆东植的大脑在这个瞬间就宕机了，他懵懵地看着徐仁宇，似乎无法理解这句话。脑子里飞快闪过徐理事和他相处的片段:给他升职、维护他、带他去自己的社交圈、说他重要的多……为什么没有注意到呢？徐理事对我是这样的感情吗？

徐仁宇几乎要抑制不住地狂笑起来，不用思考也知道他在想什么。他还是慢慢退开，细致地观察着陆东植的表情。看他震惊得差点打碎了杯子又慢慢镇定下来，伸手环住了他的腰，拇指暧昧地在腰侧抚摸。这个可怜的猎物颤抖了一下，没有推开他，一口饮尽烈酒，犹豫片刻，下定决心一般握住了他的手:“如果这样可以……可以报答徐理事的话，”他又给自己倒了满满一杯酒，慢慢喝下去，“我可以做到。”

“至少在这时候要叫我仁宇啊？”徐仁宇努力把意得志满的笑容压下去，轻轻用酒杯碰了碰他的空杯子，清脆悦耳，他的声音像魔鬼的低语，“……东植啊。”

酒店房间里有好闻的香气，或许是预定的时候徐仁宇吩咐了些什么，茶几上放了一大束怒放的玫瑰，美艳如火，在暖黄色的灯光下头血一样扎眼。陆东植张了张嘴想说什么，出口前别扭的改了称呼:“徐——啊不，仁宇，我不是女性，不用这样……是，是要先脱衣服吗？”

毫无疑问的处男，徐仁宇想。他随意地脱下大衣和外套挂在衣柜里，一旁的猎物同学有样学样，只是解衬衫纽扣的时候手难免发抖。徐仁宇已经松开了领带，露出锁骨和脖子的衬衫没了整肃的氛围反而格外的色情起来，见状轻笑了一声，陆东植的脸就红了起来。他并没有说什么，只是低头温柔地帮他解那些烦人的纽扣，慢慢露出常年不见天光的苍白皮肤和比起他自己略显单薄的胸膛。

“谢、谢谢。”避无可避的陆东植小声说到。

有点过了，徐仁宇的喉结轻轻动了动，喉咙深处烧上来的渴求让他第一时间察觉到自己的失控，陆东植，这个窝囊废，可口得有些过头了。或许也有别的什么？他出乎意料的激动。

这种场合也许也不太需要他的克制，徐仁宇漫不经心地想，他是一个深爱着陆东植、终于等到机会的上位者，粗暴一些也没什么吧？

第一个吻落到了左胸口，温柔的厮磨很快变成了小口的撕咬，徐仁宇的动作急切得仿佛要把陆东植撕碎。柔软的床铺如同沼泽，陆东植一瞬有种自己要溺死在这里的错觉。煽情的抚摸自腰间流连而过，似乎在一寸寸丈量那劲瘦的尺寸，而后又强硬地分开双腿，往更隐秘的地方探去。与此同时，徐仁宇也放过了已经被唇齿折磨得通红一片的胸口皮肤，凝视了一会儿那张逐渐沉溺于情欲的脸，这时候都有种楚楚可怜的可爱。

明明也是窝囊的蝼蚁、挣扎的蜉蝣，这张脸却不能让他厌恶，只是给他暴虐的欲望煽风点火。修长的手指在入口的褶皱处按揉了一会儿，突然毫不留情地刺入一个指节。

这显然还没有达到痛的那个节点，只是很奇怪，陆东植的身体僵硬了一下，湿热的穴肉就紧缩起来，像是吞咽一样委屈地包裹着那截手指。处男只顾着惴惴不安和一点隐秘的探索新事物的兴奋，徐仁宇抽出手指，眸色幽深，一把把他掀翻，把那张脸按在枕头里，床头的瓶子被他抓在手里粗暴地挤压，大股冰凉浓稠的液体浇在陆东植的屁股上。脱到一半的西装裤和内裤卡在膝弯，大腿被迫张开到极限，柔软的臀部被掰开，手指沾着湿滑的润滑液向内探索。

陆东植只能听到自己的喘息声和胡乱鼓动的心跳，血流声在耳畔激烈鼓动，身体被迫打开展示在外的感觉太奇怪了，他完全被徐仁宇压制着，提不起任何反抗的念头，也感受不到对这种从未想过的同性性体验的厌恶，经不起一点撩拨的处男硬得发疼，前液已经打湿了一小片床单。滚烫的嘴唇由上而下，沿着他的每一节脊椎，亲吻一枚一枚凸起的骨节，猛兽在猎物身体上细细探寻，以至于两根手指在柔软的内壁上猛然按压下去的时候陆东植连声音也发不出来，张开嘴剧烈地喘息着，浑身都在发抖。

“东植舒服的地方是这里吗？”

带上欲望的声线越发低沉下去，沙沙地擦过陆东植的耳膜，徐仁宇已经完全控制不住自己趋向疯狂的表情，他不由自主地舔了舔嘴角，露出一个兴奋的笑容。

陆东植翻过身，还没来得及说什么，迎接他的又是一个几乎要让他灵魂出窍的深吻。徐仁宇的眉目昳丽，唇已经因为深吻变成了诱人的红色。他勉强找到了一点理智，解开皮带，轻轻把陆东植的脸按在了大腿上，西装裤略显粗粝的布料摩擦着他的脸颊，温柔地诱哄:“东植来帮我舔一下吧，我会和东植一起快乐的。”

猎物显然已经被他迷得神魂颠倒，不需要他催促就微微张开了嘴，那根炙热的性器寻到缝隙就顶了进去，几乎直接触到了喉咙深处的软肉，陆东植呛咳了两声，毫无用处，条件反射的吞咽动作让不断收紧又松开的肌肉宛如活物般蠕动，只能让施暴者更加愉悦。

他好不容易才从窒息的痛苦里挣扎出来，把那根沾满了他口水的东西吐出来，脸颊已经被呛得发红，向上看的眼睛懵懂无辜，眼角渗出泪水，又小心翼翼地伸出舌头，舔了舔头部，再小心地吞入一小半。

没有哪个直男有这种经验，陆东植的脑子里一片浆糊，除了这件暴露在他眼前的狰狞器物和散乱在额头上的碎发以外，面前的徐理事依然衣冠楚楚，而他已经被搞得一塌糊涂，身后的小穴不受控制地翕张，他甚至能感受到被送入深处的液体在慢慢流淌出来，在大腿上蜿蜒而下。

他当然不知道他现在的样子有多淫靡，居高临下的徐仁宇看得一清二楚，乳白色的润滑液在那穴口慢慢流淌出来的样子让人血脉贲张，他忍不住掐着陆东植的下巴抬高他的脸:“东植真有天分啊。”

明显搞不清楚情况的陆东植瞪着眼睛，随即被他握着腰抱进怀里，那个从未想过还能这样使用的入口处顶着一根滚烫的东西，在他想清楚那是什么的时候已经一寸一寸顶了进去，扩张并不充分，随之而来的还有剧痛，他几乎无法控制地搂紧了徐仁宇的脖子，张开嘴咬住了他的侧颈，动脉在他唇齿间剧烈地搏动，两条腿无力地屈在腰侧，徐仁宇嘶了一声，坏心眼地松开一点力道，陆东植就如同自己坐下去一样把他的性器整根吞没。

初次使用的后穴紧紧缠裹入侵的异物，徐仁宇克制不住地在他耳边喘息，随即把他放在床上，缓缓抽出又用力地楔进去。穴肉被强硬地打开，几次之后很快就柔软下来，被撞击的敏感点在不间歇的刺激里快要失去知觉，还没有去抚慰前端，他已经靠着强烈得摧毁神经一般的前列腺快感射了出来，黏滑的体液粘在徐仁宇深色的西装裤和小腹上。陆东植丢脸地哭了出来，打失忆后紧绷的神经却奇迹般的松弛了。

他莫名其妙地信任着徐仁宇，这样痛快地完全打开自己接纳了这件从头到尾都很奇怪的事情。尽管这交合事实上可以说十分粗暴，但快感强势地压过了疼痛。连咬住徐仁宇颈侧的感觉都让他这样兴奋，这也是精神变态者的血在作祟吗？性行为本身也是一种狩猎，徐仁宇捕获了他，他也噬咬着徐仁宇，像厮杀的野兽，想要把对方的骨头都嚼碎，慢慢地和着血吞咽下去。血淋淋的暴力和压迫本来就应该让人兴奋，这比暴力和压迫还让人上瘾。

疯狂的情潮成了一场漫长的折磨，不知何时才会止息。

陆东植醒来的时候已经是深夜。

他站起来的时候双腿都发软，身体内部还留存着这种妖异的快感，电流一样酥麻。收拾好准备离开的时候，他突然回忆起徐仁宇的话。

“但是你要记住，只要被牵着鼻子走一次，就会一直被牵着走。”

陆东植松开了紧紧握着的行李箱，任由它倒在地上，双手颤抖着放在了沉睡的徐仁宇脖子上。

那张脸依然英俊，情色的余韵尚未褪去，有一种致命的性感。他安然地沉睡着，结实的胸膛上有斑驳的痕迹，颈侧赫然有一枚暗红的牙印，结着血痂。

“应该让对方不能再威胁你，不管用什么方法。”

手指缓缓扣紧，指尖修剪圆润的指甲几乎要抠进那枚艳丽的伤口。

徐仁宇还没有醒来，只是轻微的窒息感让他皱紧了眉头，他微微张开嘴，露出雪白的牙齿和鲜红的舌头。

“……因为我啊，喜欢东植你哦。”

“一亿也好十亿也好，不管什么东西，只要东植对我开口，我都会送到你面前。”

手猛然松开，陆东植拿起了行李箱，跌跌撞撞地冲出了房间。

徐仁宇睁开眼睛，坐了起来，摸了摸颈侧的伤口。这个柔弱得像只幼鹿一样的男人居然也给他留下了伤口，鲜血一如既往让他很愉快——虽然陆东植还是临阵脱逃了，他还是那个窝囊的蝼蚁、挣扎的蜉蝣，没有一点进步。临时起意的想法最终变得这样一塌糊涂，他也没有想到。他对陆东植越来越满意，也有一瞬深深沉迷在这种快乐里，比杀人的快乐更强烈。

“东植啊，”他的声音里有难以抑制的疯狂，“我很喜欢你……我真的很喜欢你。”

我爱你。

这是精神异常者的爱意，是凶手对猎物的垂怜，鲜血淋漓。


End file.
